Ella es la luz de mi vida
by Hikari Motomiya 16
Summary: Kari vuelve a ser llamada por el mar se las tinieblas, ademas de eso tambien tendra que lidiar con otros problemas como despedirse de Gatomon o que tal vez la paz entre los digimon y humanos jamas se logre, pero Davis estara ahi para su mejor amiga y no permitira que el mar de las tinieblas la atrape de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aqui presento este nuevo fic es escrito por LADYGATOMON Y VEEMONKILLER.**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso de la oscuridad**

En la residencia Motomiya Davis estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro en ese sueño el estaba en una habitación oscura y lo único que lo iluminaba era una luz en forma de una muchacha, pero de repente esa muchacha empezó a ser absorbida por la oscuridad, la muchacha empezó a llorar y él quería ayudarla, pero también él empezó a ser atrapado por la oscuridad quedando inmovilizado sin poder ayudarla y antes de que la muchacha fuera absorbida por completa el pudo ver la cara de esa persona que estaba llorando era —KARI —grito Davis por la preocupación de ver a su amiga en esa situación intentando lanzarse para ayudarla, pero en eso cayo de su cama al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Veemon al escuchar el grito y el golpe se levanto para ver si Davis estaba bien —Davis que ocurre —Veemon vio a su compañero sobándose la cabeza —Te volviste a caer de la cama jajaja —Veemon se empezó a reír.

Davis voltio con su compañero molesto —No te rías si me dolió la caída.

Veemon dejando de reír le contesto — Se nota, pero porque te caíste y además te oí gritar Kari —Veemon se quedo viendo a Davis.

—Quien yo claro que no.

Veemon le pregunto —Davis no me digas que aun te gusta creí que ya lo habías superado y ahora solo la veías como tu amiga, además acuérdate de Naomi.

Davis rápido contesto —Por supuesto que no me sigue gustando solo que tuve un sueño y por supuesto que me acuerdo de Naomi.

Veemon le dijo que estaba bien y que se preparada para salir a la preparatoria antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

Cuando Davis se estaba bañando se puso a pensar en su sueño que le quería decir además porque tenía que ser Kari a él ya no le gustaba ella, eso lo había superado hace años además de que ahora el tenia novia, pero que tal si ese sueños significaba otra cosa.

Cuando salió se puso su uniforme pareció al de Tai cuando él estaba en la preparatoria, el odiaba las corbatas, pero se las tenía que poner aunque no sabía ponérsela bien, se dirigió a su sala y vio que Veemon estaba viendo las noticias de un hombre que hablaba sobre los digimon.

La persona que estaba hablando era Ichiro Matsumoto un hombre que estaba en contra de los digimon y era parte de un grupo de personas que estaban en contra de la idea de que los humanos y los digimon se unieran —Los digimon son un peligro para la sociedad —decía Ichiro —ellos dicen que vienen a ser nuestros compañeros, pero cuando menos lo piense ellos nos harán sus esclavos.

Davis no soportaba oír tantas tonterías y apago el televisor —Veemon no debes de ver a esos programas son malos para la mente y solo muestra a puros payasos que no saben de lo que hablan.

Veemon le contesto —Lo siento es que a veces quiero ver que piensan las personas de los digimon.

Davis solo le dijo que esas personas que no querían tener digimon se perdían la oportunidad de tener a un compañero como el que siempre está a su lado no importa lo que pase.

Entonces Ambos salieron del apartamento y se fueron corriendo ya que se les hizo un poco tarde.

En la residencia Kamiya Kari estaba dormida cuando sonó el despertador y sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela entonces le dijo a Gatomon con sueño —Gatomon podrías por favor apagar el despertador.

Gatomon solo le contesto —Kari debes de ir a la escuela sino te meterás en problemas con tus padres ya sabes que no le gusta que faltes a clases.

—ahh está bien —Entonces Kari se levanto de su cama aun con sueño, pero sintió un dolor en la cabeza —Ay.

Gatomon se preocupo por ella y le pregunto que le ocurría. Ella solo dé dijo que estaba bien solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Entonces se fue a bañar para ir a la escuela.

Ahora estaba en segundo de preparatoria ya que habían pasado 6 años desde que Imperialdramon destruyo a MaloMyotismon con el poder de todos los niños elegidos y ahora ella había crecido, como todos sus compañeros, ella había cambiado en algunas cosas y uno desus cambios fue que decidió dejarse el cabello largo.

Kari le pregunto a Gatomon —Gatomon quieres ir conmigo a la escuela.

—Si claro que si Kari solo deja alistarme —contesto Gatomon mientras se alistaba para ir con Kari a la escuela.

Kari estaba feliz porque ahora Gatomon podría salir con ella ya que las personas ahora sabían de la existencia de los digimon y algunas personas tenían a sus compañeros digimon.

Después de bañarse saco su uniforme de su escuela era como los que usaba Sora cuando estaba en la preparatoria, Kari se puso a pensar en su hermano Tai que ahora estaba en la Universidad estudiando leyes y en sus amigos que también estaban en la universidad ella los extrañaba, pero sabía que ellos estaban buscando cumplir sus sueños.

Después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su mama la llamo para que desayunara, así que se cambio rápido y bajo junto con Gatomon.

Cuando Kari llego a la cocina saludo a su mama — ¿Buenos días mama como esta?

La señora Kamiya le respondió a su hija —Buenos días Kari y tu también Gatomon, estoy bien gracias por preguntar siéntense para que desayunen.

La señora Kamiya le trajo a Kari un plato de cereal y a Gatomon un plato con pescado —Coman rápido o llegaras tarde a la escuela Kari.

Kari dijo que si y comió lo más rápido que pudo y al terminar levanto su plato y se despidió de su mama y salió junto con Gatomon a la escuela.

Mientras que ambas caminaban veían a su alrededor a varias personas que tenían a un compañero digimon y que les ayudaban en su vida cotidiana como ayudarlos con su trabajo o los protegían.

Cuando Kari y Gatomon pasaron por un callejón oscuro se escucho una voz que venía de el —Ven conmigo Kari —al escuchar eso Kari se espanto y volteo para ver quien le estaba hablando y no vio a nadie.

Gatomon se preocupo por Kari por su tan repentina reacción, pero ella no había escuchado nada así que no sabía el porqué se puso así — Kari que ocurre.

Kari volteo con Gatomon y fingió una sonrisa —Nada no me pasa nada —después de eso no se volvió a escuchar ninguna voz así que Kari siguió con su camino hacia la escuela.

Mientras seguía pensando lo que ocurría se escucho un grito —Kari espérame —ella voltio con miedo al creer que era otra vez la misma voz, pero dejo salir un suspiro al darse cuenta de que era Davis corriendo junto con Veemon.

—Buenos días Kari ¿como estas? —dijo Davis un poco asoleado por correr tanto.

—Buenos días Davis, Muy bien y tú que hace porque corres.

Davis contesto —Es que me gusta correr en las mañanas para ponerme en forma y de paso hacer que Veemon baje esa panza que parece que se comió un Mammothmon —Kari y Gatomon se rieron del comentario, pero Veemon se molesto.

—Davis eso no es cierto no estoy tan gordo además es tu culpa para que compras tantos chocolates.

Davis se disculpo aun riéndose de su comentario y después los 4 siguieron con su camino a la escuela.

Mientras caminaban Davis vio rara a Kari y le pregunto qué le ocurría, ella le dijo que nada.

A Davis no le convencía la respuesta de Kari —Sigues triste por Tai y los otros ellos pronto todos volveremos a estar juntos.

—Si lo sé Davis, pero no me pasa nada en serio.

Davis intento saber porque estaba así le pregunto —Es por Yolei, TK y Ken porque ellos están en otras escuelas —Davis y Kari eran los únicos niños elegidos que iban a esa preparatoria Yolei se había mudado al otro lado de la ciudad con su familia y vigilaba a Ken ya que ambos iban a la misma preparatoria, TK tuvo que volver a mudarse porque a su mama la transfirieron de su trabajo y a Cody casi no lo veían porque estaba en la secundaria además de dar clases de Kendo a pesar de su joven edad.

Kari le contesto con una sonrisa —No por supuesto que no —entonces antes de llegar a su escuela Kari se dio cuenta de que la corbata de Davis no estaba bien puesta y lo regaño —Davis porque no te pones bien la corbata sabes que no te dejaran pasar si no la tienes bien puesta.

Davis solo dijo molesto —Es que siento que me están ahogando cada vez que me pongo esa corbata.

—No es cierto Davis no se la sabe poner bien por eso no la trae puesta —dijo Veemon dejando salir una risa, pero de repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Davis que lo hizo parar de reír.

Kari se rio de la escena de ambos peleándose, se acerco a Davis y le empezó a acomodar la corbata —A ver Davis déjame.

—Que haces Kari —dijo Davis sonrojado por lo cerca que estaba Kari y además de que algunos chicos los estaban viendo.

—Davis no te preocupes se poner corbata —dijo Kari mientras terminaban de ponerle la corbata —Bien ya está listo que te parece —dijo Kari mientras le sonreía a Davis.

Davis se vio que la corbata la había puesto bien —Gracias Kari siempre eres buena para todo —Le dijo Davis sonriéndole, Kari se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido de Davis.

Antes de llegar a la escuela Veemon y Gatomon entraron a la escuela a escondidas ya que en las escuelas estaba prohibidos los digimon por diferentes razones como que podían ser una distracción o un peligro para los alumnos, así que ambos tenían que entrar sin ser vistos y esperaban a Davis y Kari hasta la hora de la salida.

Al llegar a la escuela Davis y Kari vieron que varios alumnos los veían eso era porque Davis era el jugador estrella de su preparatoria como lo fue Tai y Kari era una de las chicas más populares y lindas de la escuela y varios chicos querían salir con ella.

Al entrar a la escuela Davis acompaño a Kari a su casillero y vio que la mochila de Kari era un poco pesada —Te ayudo con tu mochila se ve pesada —dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

Kari le contesto un poco seria —No gracias ya sabes que Naomi se molesta cuando tu haces cosas como esas —Kari no quería meter en problemas a Davis con Naomi ya que era muy celosas además de que a Naomi no le agradaba Kari porque sabía que Davis estuvo enamorado de Kari durante un tiempo.

Davis le contesto —No te preocupes, además Naomi sabe que eres mi mejor amiga y que obviamente debo ayudarte siempre que puedo.

Pero cuando Davis iba a tomar la mochila de Kari llego Naomi —Davis porque no mejor me ayudas a mi —Davis y Kari voltearon para ver a Naomi acompañada de sus amigas.

Davis dijo tímido —Hola Naomi como estas.

—Davis mejor me voy te veo en el salón de clase —Kari se despidió y se fue para no meter en problemas a Davis.

Naomi se acerco a Davis, le dio un beso, también le dio sus libros y le dijo que lo acompañara a su salón y Davis la acompaño y se retraso porque Naomi se paraba para hablar con sus amigas o se paraba en cada baño para verse en el espejo hasta que por fin llego a su salón —Adiós Davis te quiero —Naomi le dio un beso en la boca a Davis, se despidió y entro a su salón.

Davis se preguntaba por qué a veces no se sentía feliz tenia a una de las chicas más populares como novia además de que era porrista, pero el sabia que él no amaba a Naomi, el simplemente se hizo su novio porque ella se lo pidió, aunque pensaba en terminar con ella porque no le gustaba estar con alguien a quien no ama, sus amigos le decían que ella era para él y que no la dejara porque sería un gran error, el solo pensaba —Que debo hacer —pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando llego el prefecto.

—Señor Motomiya que hace aquí usted debe estar en clase, rápido a su salón.

Davis le contesto que si y salió corriendo a su salón aun con sus pensamientos.

En el salón de clases estaba Kari esperando a que Davis llegara ya que el profesor le había advertido de que si volvía a llegar tarde tendría un castigo.

—Señorita Kamiya deje de soñar y preste atención por favor —Kari despertó de golpe al escuchar al profesor llamándola.

Kari se disculpo —Perdóneme prometo prestar atención y ya no distraerme.

El profesor le dijo —Eso espero, el señor Motomiya le ha pasado sus malos hábitos —Kari solo bajo la cabeza.

En eso Davis llego corriendo y le hablo al profesor —Profesor lo siento me permite entrar —Davis seguía disculpándose por haber llegado tarde, pero el sabia que el profesor le iba a poner un castigo.

El profesor le dijo —Señor Motomiya se lo advertí como castigo tendrá que limpiar la biblioteca de la escuela.

Davis le entro miedo y además vergüenza por lo que le iba a decir —Profesor la escuela tiene biblioteca no sabía y ¿Dónde se encuentra?.

Todos se empezaron a reír ya que Davis llevaba un año en la preparatoria y no sabía que había una biblioteca.

El profesor solamente puso la mano en la cabeza y le dijo —Hay señor Motomiya que voy a hacer con usted. ¿Quién quiere llevar al señor Motomiya a la biblioteca?

Kari levanto su mano —Yo profesor llevare a Davis a la biblioteca.

Después de eso el profesor agradeció a Kari y dejo pasar a Davis. Al empezar el receso el profesor le dijo a Kari que llevara a Davis a la biblioteca para que empezara su castigo y ambos salieron del salón.

Davis le agradeció a Kari por acompañarlo. Ella le dijo que no era nada y ambos seguían su camino a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela Veemon y Gatomon hablaban sobre cómo iba la unión de los digimon con los humanos.

Veemon le decía a Gatomon sobre lo que escucho en la mañana en el televisor que varias personas querían que los digimon regresaran al digimundo.

Gatomon ya sabía sobre ese tema incluso ella sabía de algunos digimon que los lastimaban o había visto videos de personas lastimando a los digimon pequeños aun tenía en sus recuerdos como unos muchacho habían lanzado a lanzado a un Tokomon a la jaula de un León en un zoológico para que se pelearan, el pobre no tuvo oportunidad y termino muerto.

Veemon también sabia de algunas cosas de digimon que los habían maltratados o abandonados —Es triste saber que tanto hay personas buenas como Kari o Davis, pero también puede a ver personas muy malas y sin corazón.

Gatomon le dio la razón —Tienes razón, pero me preocupa algo tanto son los digimon que han sufrido y además los humanos siguen maltratando a los digimon me preocupa que todos esto termine de una sola manera.

Veemon le pregunto con preocupación por que la cara de Gatomon estaba seria —Como crees que termine esto.

—En una Guerra entre digimon y humano —ambos digimon quedaron en silencio pensando de que si esto era cierto cuales serian las consecuencias.

Davis y Kari había llegado a la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria ya sabía que venía a hacer Davis y le dijo que se pusiera a limpiar de inmediato.

Davis se quedo espantado por lo grande que era la biblioteca —Como es posible que un lugar tan grande no lo haya visto antes.

La bibliotecaria le contesto —Como es posible que hiciera las tareas que le encargaban sobre libros sin venir aquí.

Davis riendo dijo —Es que siempre le pedía la tarea a Kari.

La bibliotecaria solo se fue molesta.

Kari se quedo en la biblioteca para avanzar con una tarea, además para hacerle compañía a Davis.

Davis se puso feliz al ver que su amiga se había quedado para hacerle compañía, pero lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para hablar ya que cuando terminaba de barrer le daban un trapeador para que siguiera o le decían que le quitara el polvo a los libros.

Davis solo murmuraba que cuando terminara de limpiar toda la biblioteca jamás volvería a poner un pie otra vez.

Kari se reía al oír a Davis quejándose de su castigo o cuando le salían arañas y se espantaba.

Kari se reía pero dejo de reírse cuando empezó a volver a escuchar la voz de antes, pero ahora la escuchaba más fuerte y también escuchaba las olas del mar de las tinieblas y cuando volteo detrás de vio como se habría un agujero negro y del cual empezaron a salir seres oscuros que tomaban la forma de digimon, pero eran diferentes estos eran más oscuros y la querían atrapar, ella solo pudo gritar.

Davis al escuchar el grito de Kari volteo y vio como aparecían algunos digimon que la querían atrapar a Kari el le grito —Kari corre —pero lamentablemente antes de que Kari corriera unos Gizamon la tenían acorralada, ella intento correr saltando por la mesas de la biblioteca, pero se resbalo y golpeo la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Kari —Davis intento llegar a donde estaba Kari golpeando a lo Gizamon con un tubo que agarro, pero eran demasiados.

En eso aparecen Gatomon y Veemon que habían sentido que sus compañeros estaban en peligro.

Davis le grito a Veemon sacando su D-3 —Veemon digievoluciona a ExVeemon —Y Veemon digievoluciono a ExVeemon para pelear contra los digimon, Gatomon alejaba a los Gizamon de Kari, los agarraba y los lanzaba de regreso al portal. También apareció un Ebidramon que intento atacar a Davis, pero ExVeemon le dio una patada en la cabeza, seguido de un golpe en la cara y después lo regreso al portal con su X-laser.

ExVeemon le pregunto a Davis —Te encuentras bien Davis.

—Si estoy bien no te preocupes por mi ayuda a Kari.

ExVeemon y Gatomon derrotaron a los digimon y los regresaron al mar de las tinieblas, algunos de los digimon que quedaban regresaban solos al portal y cuando entro el último se cerró el portal.

ExVeemon se pregunto —Que por que se rindieron tan rápido.

Pero Gatomon le contesto —No se rindieron se me hace que esto simplemente fue una prueba para ver contra quien se están enfrentado —Gatomon volteo a Kari y corrió hacia ella preocupada porque compañera estaba inconsciente —Kari estas bien despierta por favor.

Davis la tranquilizo diciéndole que ella estaba bien solo se golpeo la cabeza y lo que tenían que hacer era llevarla a la enfermería, pero en eso Davis se acordó de sus compañeros de escuela que salieron corriendo al ver a los digimon, pero que de seguro ellos volverían y le dijo a ExVeemon que volviera a ser DemiVeemon para esconderlo en su mochila y ExVeemon así lo hizo.

Davis le dijo a Gatomon que se fuera que el llevaría a Kari a la enfermería, pero ella no quiso se quería quedar con ella.

Entonces llegaron varios alumnos con algunos maestros y vieron a Gatomon con Kari y los alumnos empezaron a decir que a Kari la habían querido atrapar algunos digimon.

Los profesores alejaron a Gatomon de Kari creyendo que ella era mala, Gatomon no tuvo otra opción más que irse a pesar de que Davis decía que era su amiga no le creía y se llevaron a Kari a la enfermería.

A Davis lo llevaron a la enfermería también por que también estaba herido, pero a Davis lo que le preocupaba era como estaba Kari, también aun se preguntaba porque se abrió un portal detrás de ella y porque esos digimon la querían atrapar.

La enfermera entro, reviso como estaba Davis y le dijo que ya estaba bien que solo tenía una herida en el brazo, pero que ya se podía ir a su casa cuando quisiera.

Davis le agradeció y le pregunto preocupado —Disculpe sabe a dónde se llevaron a Kari.

La enfermera le contesto —A la señorita Kamiya se la llevaron a su casa para que descansara.

Davis le agradeció, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la residencia Kamiya preocupado por cómo estaba Kari y además quería estar con ella por si acaso algo como lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca vuelve a ocurrir.

Mientras tanto Naomi esperaba a Davis en la salida, pero cuando Davis paso ella lo llamo —Davis —pero él no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo por lo preocupado que estaba. Ella se enojo porque Davis no le hizo caso.

Entonces llego una amiga de ella —Que te ocurre Naomi —le pregunto su amiga al ver a Naomi enojada.

Naomi molesta solamente le dijo —Nada es que Davis salió corriendo y no me hizo caso, seguramente va con Kamiya —Naomi se molestaba cuando Davis pasaba tiempo con Kari incluso ella tenía planeado pedirle que se alejara de ella, pero sabía que al pedirle eso seguramente Davis la dejaría porque Kari era su mejor amiga.

Su amiga le dijo con un poco de miedo por saber cuál es el temperamento de Naomi —Pues no estás equivocada ya que si creo que va con Kari.

Naomi le dijo enojada —Que maldito Davis me la vas a pagar y como sabes eso —le pregunto Naomi enojada.

Su amiga le conto —Pues no sabes lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca —Naomi dijo que solo escucho que unos digimon aparecieron, Su amiga siguió contando —Pues veras los digimon que aparecieron atacaron a Kari y la tuvieron que llevar su casa es todo lo que escuche.

Naomi le dijo sorprendida —Así que atacaron a Kari y porque habla sido.

Su amiga le contesto —Pues no sé, pero algunos alumnos están diciendo que es por su digimon.

Naomi vio una forma de hacer sufrir a Kari —Así que todos esto es por culpa de su digimon eso quiere decir que puede ser que otros digimon aparezcan por culpa de Kari y su digimon.

Así Naomi empezó el rumor de que los digimon que aparecieron en la biblioteca fueron por culpa del digimon de Kari y que seguramente volverían a atacar sino hacían algo al respecto con Gatomon.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aqui les presento el capitulo 2 espero que les guste.**

En la residencia Kamiya se encontraba Kari acostada en su cama con una venda en la cabeza, ella empezaba a despertar con un dolor en su cabeza se fue levantando poco a poco y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto volteo y vio que hay estaban sus padres sentados en un sillón.

Sus padres se levantaron rápido para ver como se sentía Kari su madre le toco la cabeza —Como estas Kari nos preocupaste, cuando me llamaron de la escuela para avisarme que te había ocurrido un accidente.

Kari veía como su madre empezaba a llorar por la preocupación de creer que a su hija le había pasado algo horrible —Mama no te preocupes estoy bien solo fue un golpe.

Kari recordó lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca a los digimon que aparecieron y la quisieron atrapar, pero también recordó que Davis estaba en la biblioteca y se preocupo por su amigo ya que no sabía si él estaba bien —Papa, mama donde esta Davis, él se encuentra bien —dijo Kari preocupada.

Su papa le contesto —Cálmate si él está bien está aquí en la sala esperando a que despiertes.

Kari quería ver como estaba Davis ya que no sabía si lo habían lastimado, además quería hablar con el de lo ocurrido en la escuela —Papa dejarías pasar a Davis quiero hablar con él.

Pero su mama le dijo —No creo que sea buena idea lo mejor será que descanses para recuperar tus fuerzas.

—Mama en serio quiero hablar con Davis por favor déjalo pasar —dijo Kari y sus padres fueron a llamar a Davis.

Mientras tanto en la sala Davis estaba sentando pensando en lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca.

Pero en eso los padres de Kari llegan —Davis, Kari quiere verte pasa por favor —Davis al escuchar dejo de pensar y se puso feliz al saber que su amiga había despertado y entro rápido para ver como estaba.

Davis entro y se puso feliz de ver a su amiga despierta, agarro la silla que estaba en el escritorio de Kari y la arrastro hasta la cama de ella, se sentó y le agarro la mano —Que bueno que estas bien, me preocupe por ti cuando aparecieron los digimon y cuando te golpeaste la cabeza.

Kari le contesto —No te preocupes estoy bien solo me di un golpe en la cabeza —en eso ella vio el brazo de Davis estaba herido —Davis te lastimaron —dijo Kari preocupada por su amigo.

Davis intento tranquilizar a Kari —Esto no es solo un golpe, la enfermera me dijo que no era nada grave y ella fue la que me dijo que estabas aquí en tu casa en cuanto me dijo dónde estabas vine corriendo.

—Entonces has estado aquí toda la tarde —pregunto Kari —y tus papas no se molestaran por eso.

Davis le contesto —No te preocupes les llame para decirles que quería ver que estabas bien, además necesitaba estar aquí por si acaso otros digimon aparecen, aunque tu mama solo se la ha pasado intentando que me fuera a mi casa.

Kari dejo salir una risa —Si mi mama me sobreprotege demasiado cuando me pasan cosas como estas o cuando me enfermo, Perdónala —En eso Kari también se preocupo por Gatomon o por sus compañeros de escuela —Davis ¿dónde está Gatomon? Y ¿Qué dijeron en la escuela por lo que ocurrió?

Davis le dijo que Gatomon estaba con Veemon que ellos estaban bien y que ellos fueron quienes los salvaron y que no se preocupara por sus compañeros de clases que ellos corrieron en cuanto aparecieron los digimon así que no les ocurrió nada malo.

Kari dejo salir un suspiro y se tranquilizo al saber que Gatomon y sus compañeros no les había ocurrido nada malo —Davis puedes llamar a Gatomon quiero verla.

Davis llamo a Gatomon y a Veemon para que entraran para ver cómo estaba Kari.

Gatomon al entrar corrió a su compañera y se aventó a sus brazos —Kari que bueno que estas bien me había preocupado por ti cuando te vi en el suelo inconsciente.

Kari abrazo a su compañera —Lo siento por preocuparte, pero estoy bien además debo de agradecerte, Davis me conto que tu y Veemon fueron quienes nos salvaron gracias a los 2.

Veemon se sonrojo —A no fue nada esos digimon no eran muy fuertes los vencimos demasiado rápido.

En eso Davis recuerda su duda acerca de porque esas criaturas atacaron a Kari y le pregunta —Kari quiero saber algo esas criaturas te atacaron solo a ti sabes por qué.

Kari triste y preocupada le dijo —Davis creo que el mar de las tinieblas quiere volver por mí.

Davis se espanto ante esa revelación —Que enserio, pero el mar de las tinieblas ese mundo lo sellamos hace 6 años como es posible que volviera.

Gatomon le dijo a Davis —Davis la verdad lo único que hicimos fue encerrar a Daemon adentro del mar de las tinieblas.

Kari les dijo —Así es solo encerramos a Daemon, pero... —Kari empezó a llorar —Últimamente tengo sueños sobre el mar de las tinieblas creo que si ha vuelto por mí y seguramente me quiere alejar de todos mi familia y amigos.

Davis se puso triste, pero intento subirle el animo a Kari —No te preocupes, llamare a Tai, Tk y los demás y enfrentaremos este problema juntos.

Pero Kari le dijo rápido —No Davis no quiero que llames a los otros, no quiero que ellos dejen sus estudios por mi —a Kari no le gustaba ser una carga para sus amigos y tampoco una distracción así que por eso le pedía a Davis que no hablara.

Davis le contesto —Pero Kari, Tai y los otros seguramente estarían felices de ayudarte a superar este problema, déjame hablarles por favor.

Kari le seguía pidiendo a Davis —No Davis, por favor promete que no les dirás nada a los demás.

Al final Davis acepto de malagana, pero si Kari no quería que los demás supieran del problema la tenía que respetar su opinión —Y que dirán tus padres si ocurre otro ataque crees que ellos estarán de acuerdo con tu decisión de no llamar a los otros.

—No te preocupes por eso yo los convenceré de que no llamen a Tai o a nadie más, ellos están demasiado ocupados con sus estudios yo no quiero ser una carga para ellos.

En eso entra la Señora Kamiya —Davis ya es tarde y Kari necesita descansar lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa.

—Bueno Kari me tengo que ir por favor si te sientes mal o ocurre algo llámame y vendré lo más rápido posible vámonos Veemon —Davis y Veemon se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidió— adiós buenas noches.

Kari se despidió de Davis —Adiós y muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Cuando Davis iba caminando se puso a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido en el día en el ataque de los digimon en la biblioteca, el posible regreso del mar de las tinieblas y la decisión de Kari de no llamar a los otros para ayudarla. Davis sabia que a Kari no le gustaba causar problemas y que siempre le gustaba resolver sus problemas ella sola, pero él como la podría ayudarla el no la pudo ayudar en el pasado y así siguió pensando en alguna manera de ayudarla.

Mientras tanto Kari no podía dormir ella solo pensaba en el mar de las tinieblas que la quería atrapar de nuevo para llevársela y alejarla de todos sus seres queridos.

En otra parte en un mundo oscuro en el mar de las tinieblas se encontraba un digimon hablando con sus subordinaros —Así que no la pudieron traer inútiles.

Ellos solo le contestaban con miedo —Amo Dragomon perdónenos, pero los digimon que la defendían eran más fuerte de lo creíamos.

Dragomon se molesto ya que sus guerreros no podían derrotar a los digimon que defendían a Kari y lamentablemente sus sirvientes no podían superar el nivel de campeón en el mundo de los humanos, además no podía enviar a muchos de sus soldados ya que solo unos pocos resistían viajar al mundo humano y el no podía salir del mar de las tinieblas porque si el salía del mar de las tinieblas moriría, solo le quedaba una alternativa —Agente darkness pasa al frente te tengo una misión.

Entonces entre los sirvientes de Dragomon apareció una figura encapuchada y se acerco a Dragomon y se arrodillo —Cuales son sus órdenes Amo Dragomon.

Dragomon le dijo —Ocupo que te deshagas de los digimon de los niños elegidos así mis subordinaros podrán cumplir su objetivo.

La figura encapuchada le contesto —No se preocupes lo hare esos digimon no le serán ya una molestia —Entonces se retiro.

Después de 3 días desde el ataque de los digimon. Kari ya se sentía mejor, recupero sus fuerzas y ya le había dejado de doler la cabeza. Sus padres le dieron permiso de ir a la Preparatoria porque ella se los había pedido ya que no quería seguir perdiendo clases.

Kari se preparo para irse a la escuela y se llevo con ella a Gatomon por su seguridad ya que no sabía si podría ocurrir otro ataque, aunque tenía miedo sabía que no podía quedarse en su casa todo el día así que fue a la cocina desayuno y se despidió de su mama —Mama ya me voy.

Su mama le dijo —Esta bien Kari cuídate mucho por favor y Gatomon te la encargo mucho.

Gatomon le contesto —No se preocupe cuidare mucho a Kari y no permitiré que nadie la lastime.

La mama de Kari le dio las gracias —Muchas Gracias. Kari ya sabes si te sientes mal o sientes que algo malo ocurrida regrésate de inmediato.

Kari le dijo a su mama que así lo haría se despidió y se fue junto con Gatomon a la escuela.

Al salir del departamento ella empezó a bajar la escalera, al llegar a la calle empezó a caminar, pero alguien le puso la mano es su codo —Oye Kari —Kari se espanto y le dio un golpe con su mochila, pero el que le había puesto la mano encima había sido Davis y recibió el golpe y cayó al suelo.

Ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho —Davis perdóname —dijo Kari mientras ayudaba a Davis a levantarse del suelo.

Davis aun un poco atontado por el golpe le dijo —No te preocupes estoy bien, no me rompiste los goggles verdad —Davis seguía utilizando los goggles que Tai le había dado ya que eran una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

—No te preocupes no se rompieron, Davis no debes de aparecer si de repente me espantaste.

Davis le dijo —Lo siento, es que yo te quería acompañar desde tu departamento hasta la escuela, pero ocurrió algo —dijo riendo.

Kari le dijo —En serio y que fue lo que te ocurrió.

Veemon le contesto riendo —Lo que ocurrió fue que Davis se quedo dormido y además le pidió a su mama que le pusiera la corbata para que tu no tuvieras que volver a hacerlo y se le hizo tarde.

Davis enojado le dijo a Veemon —Veemon que estás diciendo ven aquí —Davis empezó a perseguir a Veemon para golpearlo.

Kari se rio se empezó a sentirse mejor y les dijo —Gracias, Davis y Veemon hicieron que me sintiera mejor.

Davis dejo de perseguir a Veemon al escuchar lo que dijo Kari y al verla sonreír —En serio te sientes mejor —Kari le dijo que si y le dio una sonrisa.

Davis se puso feliz al saber eso y al verla sonreír ya que cuando vio a Kari antes del golpe la veía triste y muy deprimida, al le gustaba verla sonreír aunque a él ella ya no le gustara siempre se sentí mejor al ver sonreír a Kari.

Kari dejo de sonreír y le pregunto a Davis si sabía algo de sus compañeros que vieron a los digimon que aparecieron en la biblioteca, pero Davis al igual que Kari también había faltado 3 dias a la escuela por su lesión aunque no era nada grave sus padres le dijeron que lo mejor era que reposara.

Así que ambos no sabían nada de cómo estaba la escuela después del ataque de los digimon.

Gatomon y Veemon volvieron a entrar a escondidas a la escuela, además de que ahora ambos tenían la preocupación de que podría ocurrir otro ataque.

Al llegar a la escuela Kari sintió como todos sus compañeros los veían, algunos empezaban a hablar entre ellos apuntando a Kari y a Davis, otros se alejaban de ellos, otros se escondían o simplemente los ignoraban. Ella empezó a sentirse mal y le pidió a Davis que entraran, él le hizo caso ya que también se sentía un poco incomodo por las miradas, pero él veía que a Kari le afectaban mas.

Ya adentro del edificio Davis le pregunto a Kari —Kari te siente bien mira si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

Pero Kari le dijo —No Davis, no te preocupes por mi estoy bien —Kari miro su reloj —Davis ya se está haciendo tarde lo mejor será que vayamos al salón de clases.

A Davis no le convencía la actitud de Kari ella estaba intentando esconder que estaba incomoda ante esa situación.

Al llegar al salón de clases Kari intento acercarse a sus amiga, pero todas se alejaban de ella o la ignoraban, ella se deprimió por eso, entonces ella pensó en sus 2 mejores amigas Hiroko y Akira, pero al intentar hablarles ellas 2 se espantaron y se alejaron diciéndole —Lo sentimos Kari.

—Esperen porque se alejan de mi.

Kari no podía entender porque todos se alejaban de ella, incluso los profesores la sentaban al fondo o la ignoraban en las clases, Kari se sentía cada vez más mal.

Davis veía desde su asiento como Kari se ponía mal, el tampoco entendía porque a la estaban tratando así, además el veía sus ojos rojos queriendo llorar.

Un alumno le empezó a aventar bolas de papel a Kari, ella no decía nada ya que se sentía muy triste para hacer algo, pero ese alumno continuaba lanzándole bolas de papel, Davis veía lo que ocurría le quería decir al profesor, pero el profesor tampoco le hizo caso a Davis así que solo podía seguir viendo lo que ocurría, pero la paciencia de Davis estallo cuando el alumno le dijo a Kari —Oye Kamiya hoy no volviste a traer al fenómeno de tu digimon a la escuela verdad que no vez que ya con tenerte a ti aquí es un peligro venir—eso hizo que Kari dejara salir unas lagrimas.

Davis al ver a Kari llorar no soporto más y se levanto dándole un golpe al alumno, luego lanzándolo al suelo —Oye imbécil déjala en paz.

Kari se levanto y le dijo a Davis —Davis por favor déjalo no vale la pena —intentando que Davis dejara al alumno. Varios alumnos se pusieron alrededor para alentarlos a pelear más, pero Davis dejo de pelear al ver a Kari llorar.

En eso llego el profesor y les dice —Motomiya y Yamada ambos a la oficina de la directora —El profesor abrió la puerta, para que ambos alumnos salieran, Davis antes de salir vio a Kari, ella le dio una leve sonrisa.

Kari se sentí mal ya que su amigo por defenderla será castigado, es verdad que Davis va una vez a la semana a la oficina de la directora, pero ella sabía que esta vez fue por su culpa.

Davis iba caminando por el pasillo, su compañero se estaba burlando de el de que era un cobarde que el ya estaba a punto de vencerlo, pero Davis no le prestaba importancia, hasta que Yamada dijo —Pero que se espera de un loco como tú que se la pasa con Kamiya y su fenómeno.

Davis en eso le dio un golpe en la cara y agarro su cabeza azotándolo contra los casilleros y le grito —Porque estás molestando a Kari.

Yamada le contesto —Que no sabes que su digimon ese que parece un gato es un peligro para todos nosotros, dicen que los digimon que aparecieron fueron por culpa del digimon de Kari.

Davis molesto le grito —Quien fue el que dijo esa mentira dímelo —Davis estaba furioso por los insultos que le decían y quería saber quién era el culpable de todo esto.

Yamada solo le dijo en un tono burlón —En serio no sabes quién fue la que empezó a contar todo, vaya que mal comunicación tienes con tu novia —Yamada dejo salir un carcajada.

Davis no sabía que la culpable del rumor de que Kari y Gatomon eran un peligro lo comenzó su propia novia Naomi. Davis molesto soltó a Yamada y siguió su camino a la sala de la directora pensando en que seguramente el debía darle a Naomi el beneficio de la duda, pero algo en el le decía que lo que dijo Yamada era cierto.

Davis siguió su camino con sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, pero antes de entrar fue interrumpido por la secretaria —Disculpen Jóvenes Motomiya y Yamada, pero la directora no se encuentra y volverá hasta más tarde —Davis se iba retirar, pero fue interrumpido por la secretaria —Disculpe joven Motomiya, ahora que me acuerdo la directora me encargo que le digiera que ella quería hablar con usted y con la señorita Kamiya, así que por favor venga a la 1:00 junto con ella. Davis asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí pensando en que es lo que le quería decir la directora.

Mientras tanto los alumnos habían salido al receso, para almorzar o despejarse de las clases, pero para Kari todo eso era diferente cuando pasaba por un pasillo ella sentía todas las miradas sobre ella o que hablaban de ella, salió al patio para encontrar un lugar donde pudiera comer sola y tranquila, pero el patio estaba lleno de alumnos y ninguno quería que ella se acercada a ellos.

Ella seguía caminando con la mirada baja y con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero en eso ella escucho su nombre —Kari —ella voltio y se puso feliz al ver que era Davis.

Davis llego con ella —Hola Kari —Davis pudo notar los ojos rojos de Kari —Kari que te ocurre alguien te volvió a molestar dime quien fue.

—No nadie me ha molestado solo es que no e encontrado un lugar donde comer.

Davis sonrió —A no has comido todavía, no te preocupes tengo un lugar donde podemos comer y sin nadie que te moleste.

Davis llevo a Kari a la azotea y ahí estaban Veemon y Gatomon esperándolos con mucha comida y todos comenzaron a comer.

Kari se puso más tranquila ya que al menos estaba comiendo sin ser mirada por nadie y además se reía de Davis quien le intentaba quitar una dona a Veemon, pero Kari recordó lo que le estaba ocurriendo todo el día y se puso triste.

Gatomon se dio cuenta de la cara de Kari y le pregunto —Kari que es lo que te ocurre.

—Es que no sé porque los chicos de la escuela me evitan tanto ya nadie me quiere cerca de ellos, incluso mis amigos tampoco me hablan y no sé por qué —Conto Kari triste.

Davis le dijo un poco triste —Kari esto no es tu culpa lo que pasa es que —Kari miro a Davis —Naomi empezó un rumor de que tu y Gatomon son responsables de la aparición de los digimon.

—Qué, pero porque qué fue lo que dijo —Kari no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Davis le conto —Pues por lo que se ella dijo que Gatomon es la responsable de que los digimon aparecieran en la biblioteca y por eso varios alumno se alejan de ti todos creen que en cualquier momento pueden aparecer digimon por ti y por esa razón te tienen miedo.

Kari se puso a llorar por lo que le conto Davis, ahora entendía porque sus compañeros se alejaban de ella todos creían que era un peligro.

Pero las cosas no pararon ahí Davis también le conto que la directora los quería ver a ambos, ella se preocupo por lo que la directora le quería decir.

Davis intento tranquilizarla —Kari no te preocupes vamos con la directora y a ver qué ocurre, pero antes tengo algo que debo de hacer —Davis se retiro. Kari se preguntaba qué es lo que iba a hacer.

Davis iba con una sola idea en la cabeza encontrar a Naomi y hablar con ella de lo que había hecho porque empezó ese rumor de y Gatomon, pero en su camino fue interrumpido algunos alumnos que formaban parte del equipo de futbol soccer que lo llamaron —Davis ven por favor queremos hablar contigo.

Davis voltio a ver a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de sus caras —Que ocurre chicos tengo bastante prisa.

Uno de ellos le dijo tímido —Davis tenemos algo que decirte.

Davis algo espantado por la forma en que le hablaba su compañero —Que pasa chicos que es lo que me quieren decir.

—Davis estas fuera del equipo de futbol.

Davis sorprendido por la noticia solo grito —Que, pero porque chicos —El equipo no le contesto y se fueron dejando a Davis deprimido por lo que ocurrió, pero aun no habían terminados sus problemas aun tenía que hablar con Naomi.

Naomi estaba hablando con sus amigas sobre la situación de Kari, pero en eso son interrumpidas por Davis —Naomi ocupo hablar contigo —Naomi volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Davis.

—Vaya por fin te encuentro, yo también quiero hablar contigo —Naomi se alejo de sus amigas y se fue con el —Davis tengo que decirte que ocupo que te alejes de Kamiya ella es ahora un peligro, además por su culpa te expulsaron del equipo de futbol.

—Por supuesto que no pienso dejar a Kari sola… y como sabes que me expulsaron del equipo de futbol—Davis se preguntaba eso.

—A pues… es que las noticias viajan demasiado rápidas.

—Eso no me importa tú fuiste la culpable de empezar el rumor sobre Kari porque

—Davis quien te dijo esa mentira yo por supuesto que no haría eso —Naomi intentaba engañar a Davis, pero él no se dejo engañar.

—Ya deja de mentir y dime la verdad —Davis estaba furioso por las mentiras de Naomi.

Fin

**pueden dejar review, sujerencias, etc...**


	3. Las malas noticias continuan

**Bueno aqui les presento el capitulo 3 espero que les guste.**

Kari caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Davis. Ella estaba preocupada por la actitud de Davis antes de irse, además su preocupación crecía por lo que la directora le quisiera decir.

En eso unos alumnos del equipo de futbol soccer pasaron cerca de ella hablando —Que mal estuvo que sacáramos a Davis del equipo —Kari se sorprendió ante esa noticia.

—Si, pero es lo mejor tu sabes que el a pasado mucho tiempo con Kari Kamiya y su digimon.

—Es cierto y que tal si también los digimon lo quieren a él, lo mejor es no arriesgarse —los jugadores siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kari.

Kari se puso muy triste por Davis. El ahora está sufriendo por su culpa, ella siguió caminando para buscar a Davis y que le explicara lo que ocurrió.

Davis estaba caminando pensando en lo que ocurrido con Naomi, ella no le quiso contestar ninguna de sus preguntas y se fue con sus amigas, pero también se acordó de lo que ocurrió con su equipo de futbol.

Davis dejo de pensar al escuchar a Kari —Davis qué bueno que te encontré.

—Hola, perdona por no volver antes, es que ocurrió algo —Davis estaba triste y todavía confundido.

—Fue por lo del equipo de futbol —Kari también estaba triste.

Davis se sorprendió al saber que Kari ya sabía de lo que le ocurrió — ¿Pero como sabes eso?

—Es que escuche a varios jugadores del equipo de futbol hablando y lo siento —dijo Kari muy triste y casi llorando.

Esto dejo a Davis confundido —¿Pero por qué dices los siento?

Kari le conto a Davis lo que escucho que lo sacaron del equipo por estar cerca de ella y Gatomon.

Davis se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Kari le estaba contando, ella se veía muy triste y se sentía culpable por lo que le ocurrió a Davis, pero él le intento subir el ánimo —Kari no te sientas mal por eso, mira si ellos me sacaron del equipo por no alejarme de ti, entonces yo no quiero seguir con esos perdedores.

—Pero Davis, a ti te gusta demasiado jugar con el equipo.

—Kari claro que me gusta jugar con ellos, pero si para jugar con ellos debo de alejarme de ti y dejarte sola, entonces no quiero ser parte de ese equipo —Kari solo le dio una leve sonrisa, al menos ella sentía el apoyo de Davis.

Mientras tanto Izzy se encontraba en su laboratorio investigando unos sucesos en el digimundo ya que al parecer. Varios digimon se estaban oponiendo a la idea de la unión de los humanos y los digimon.

—Señor Genai que cree que pueda ocurrir si esto sigue avanzando —Izzy estaba demasiado preocupado por que los digimon al parecer querían responder a las agresiones de los humanos.

—No lo sé Izzy, pero por el momento lo mejor será buscar alguna solución juntos —Tanto Genai como Izzy se pusieron a pensar en alguna solución para este problema.

A la 1:00 Davis y Kari estaban afuera de la oficina de la directora, ambos se preguntaban que es de lo que la directora quería hablar con ellos.

La directora salió de su oficina y les pidió a ambos que entraran a su oficina, ambos entraron a la oficina y se sentaron. La directora le comenzó a hablar —Bueno, creo que ambos recuerdan lo ocurrido en la biblioteca hace 3 días ¿verdad?

—Si —contestaron los 2 con un poco de miedo.

—Pues bien, esta es la situación, los padres de familia están asustados por la seguridad de sus hijos y lamento decirles que ambos ya no pueden seguir viniendo a esta escuela.

—¡Que!, pero es por ese rumor —Davis se levanto de su silla furiosos por la sorpresa ante la noticia de la directora —directora ese rumor es falso.

—¡Señor Motomiya siéntese! —Davis se sentó a un molesto —Lo siento, pero hay demasiadas personas que tienen miedo a que aparezcan mas digimon, que ataquen a sus hijos y como ustedes 2 estaban en la biblioteca, además ambos tiene digimon. Todos los padres han solicitado….

—¡Espere! —Kari interrumpió a la profesora con lagrimas en su ojos, ella estaba muy triste por lo que le acababan de contar, pero aun tenía algo que decir —Directora, esos digimon me quieren a mí, Davis no es ningún peligro para nadie, el aun puede seguir viniendo a clases —Kari se sentía mal, pero ella no podía dejar que Davis siguiera sufriendo, por estar con ella.

—Yo no pienso aceptar eso Kari —Davis no quería dejar a su amiga sola —Si te expulsan a ti .También me tendrán que expulsar a mi —Kari se sorprendió por la respuesta de Davis.

Pero la directora los interrumpió —¡Escuchen los 2! —Ambos voltearon con ella —Miren, se de la situación actual de ambos, pero yo jamás dije que los expulsaría de la escuela.

Tanto Davis y Kari se quedaron confundido por lo que les dijo la directora —¿Pero si no nos va a expulsar, que ocurrida con nosotros?

—Davis tiene razón, que no nos acaba de decir que los padres de familia no quieren, que nosotros no estemos mas en esta escuela.

—Si eso es lo que me piden, pero por suerte se me ocurrió una solución para que ustedes 2 aun puedan seguir estudiando en la escuela sin necesidad de poner en riesgo a sus compañeros.

—¿Y cuál fue la solución que encontró?

La directora les explico a ambos que la solución es, que a ambos se les entregaría un material para que lo estudiaran en sus casas toda la semana y que los sábados ellos tendrían que presentarse en la escuela para poder hacer varios exámenes, que comprueben que ellos 2 si están estudiando, así ellos podrán terminar su año escolar en esa escuela.

—Eso quiere decir que no tendré que venir a la escuela en toda la semana —Davis se emociono al saber eso.

—Señor Motomiya, sabe que tendrá que hacer exámenes, todos los sábados del año escolar y si no los pasa tendrá que ser expulsado de esta escuela —Davis dejo de sonreír al escuchar eso. El no era muy bueno para los exámenes y ahora tendría exámenes todos los sábados de ese año.

—Directora muchas gracias —Kari se puso feliz al saber que al menos la directora no permitió que los expulsaran.

—De nada Kari, siempre has sido una muy buena alumna, pero los padres de familia solicitaron algunas cosas más, que no pude negarme a aceptar y que ustedes deben de aceptar para que puedan presentar los exámenes —La directora les entrego a los 2 unos sobres —Aquí viene lo que los padres de familia solicitaron.

Después de eso ambos salieron de la oficina de la directora y se dirigieron a sus casas para saber lo que el sobre contenía.

Mientras ambos caminaban por la calle junto con sus digimon. Davis se dio cuenta de que Kari estaba demasiado deprimida —Kari no te preocupes, seguramente todo se arreglara —Davis le dio una sonrisa, pero ella seguía triste pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto una figura encapuchada los observaba desde lo alto de un edificio —Bien, por fin los encontré el amo Dragomon me dijo que tenía que deshacerme de sus digimon, pero será cierto que sus digimon son tan fuertes.

En eso se abrió un portal cerca de donde se encontraban Davis y Kari y de él salieron un Tyrannomon y un Monochromon.

—¡Que! —Grito Izzy al recibir en su computadora la señal de que una puerta al digimundo se abrió en medio de la ciudad —¿Pero cómo puede ser esto posible

Mientras tanto los digimon salvajes empezaron a atacar a las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

Davis se dio cuenta de la situación y saco su D-3 —Veemon digievoluciona —Veemon digievoluciono a ExVeemon y junto con Gatomon empezaron a pelear contra los digimon.

El Tyrannomon estaba a punto de aplastar a algunas personas, pero ExVeemon le disparo su X-laser a su cabeza derribándolo.

El Monochromon estaba lanzando automóviles, pero Gatomon lo detuvo dándole una patada en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me atacas?—Pregunto el Monochromon molesto.

—Porque estas lastimando a las personas —le contesto Gatomon.

—Por que ellos son unos monstruos, que solo maltratan a los digimon y pagaran por eso y nadie me lo va a impedir—Grito el digimon mientras intentaba tacrear a la digimon felina.

—¡Gatomon cuidado! —Grito Kari preocupada por su compañera, pero Gatomon logro esquivar el ataque del digimon sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto ExVeemon le dio un golpe a Tyrannomon con mucha fuerza, que hizo que el digimon callera al suelo y ExVeemon lo derroto con un X-laser.

Davis felicito a ExVeemon —Buen trabajo ExVeemon.

Por su parte Gatomon derroto al Monochromon saltando encima de él y golpeando su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estas bien Gatomon —Kari se acerco a su compañera para revisar que se encontraba bien. Gatomon la tranquilizo ya que no tenía ninguna herida.

—Oigan, ¿pero por que aparecieron estos digimon? —Pregunto Davis confundido.

—Tienes razón Davis, pero por el momento lo mejor será regresarlos al digimundo —Kari saco su laptop y las sostuvo para que Davis abriera la puerta al digimundo, pero para ambos fue una sorpresa que no ocurría nada.

—¿Pero porque no se abre la puerta al digimundo? —Davis no entendía por qué no se abría la puerta —¿Que vamos a hacer con estos digimon no podemos dejarlos aquí?

Pero en eso ocurrió algo extraño otro portal se abrió y se llevo a los digimon.

Davis y Kari no podían entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el celular de Kari empezó a sonar y ella contesto —¿Bueno, quien habla?

—Hola Kari, soy Izzy dime te diste cuenta de la aparición de unos digimon —Izzy sonaba bastante preocupado.

—Si, pero no te preocupes ya los detuvimos, pero ocurrió algo bastante extraño.

—¿Qué ocurrió, aparecieron más? —Izzy se preocupo porque el también supo del segundo portal que se abrió.

—No, apareció un segundo portal que se llevo a los digimon.

—Ok —Izzy dejo salir un suspiro al saber que los digimon ya no eran un peligro —Dime Davis está contigo ¿Verdad?

—Si, ¿pero porque pregunta eso?

—Solo quería saber si esos digimon arruinaron tu cita.

Kari se sonrojo y le grito —¡Claro que no teníamos ninguna cita! —Eso hizo que también Davis se sonrojada.

—Cálmate era solo una broma, pero ocupo verlos estaré en tu casa en una hora y por favor no se vayan a tardar.

—Que estas insinuando —En eso Izzy corto la llamada.

—Que ocurre —pregunto Davis algo sonrojado por lo que escucho.

—Es que Izzy nos quiere ver en mi casa en una hora.

Pero Veemon se quedo con una duda —Y porque los 2 se sonrojaron cuando Izzy dijo que tenían una cita.

—¡Veemon podrías callarte! —Grito Davis enojado.

—Está bien Davis, pero dime se puede tener citas aun cuando tienes novia —Pregunto Veemon confundido.

Y así los 4 siguieron su camino hacia la residencia Kamiya, mientras que Davis intentaba ahorcar a Veemon y Kari seguía pensando en todos sus problemas.

Davis y Kari llegaron a la residencia Kamiya. Al llegar empezaron a contarles a los señores Kamiya todo lo que les había ocurrido ese día, que sus compañeros les tenían miedo, y que los molestaban por un rumor, que Davis quedo fuera del equipo de futbol porque sus compañeros creían, que también el podía ser un peligro por ser amigo de Kari, que casi fueron expulsados de la escuela y de la aparición de los digimon en medio del centro.

—Así que como pueden ver señores Kamiya. Kari y yo tuvimos un día demasiado ocupado.

Pero la señora Kamiya no le dio risa el comentario de Davis —Davis no creo que sea momento de bromear.

Davis bajo su cabeza —Lo siento.

El padre de Kari se acerco a ella y le pregunto preocupado —¿Kari dime como te sientes?

Kari empezó a llorar y a abrazar a su papa —Papa me siento muy mal con todo lo que ha ocurrido —Kari no dejaba de llorar, ella por fin podía llorar ya que se encontraba en su casa.

La señora Kamiya se acerco a su hija y la abrazo —Cálmate Kari te prometo que encontraremos una solución —Los señores Kamiya seguían abrazando a Kari mientras ella seguía llorando.

Davis los veía y se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada por Kari, el solo se acordaba que ella 2 veces necesito su ayuda para luchar contra el mar de las tinieblas, pero él no pudo ayudarla y ahora lo volvía a necesitar —_No puedo, yo no puedo ayudarla_—El se sentía impotente ante esa situación.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la residencia Kamiya. Veemon y Gatomon estaban vigilando que ningún digimon apareciera o que algo peligroso se acercara a la casa, pero Veemon pudo notar, que Gatomon estaba preocupada por su compañera.

Veemon intento hablar con ella —Vamos Gatomon arriba ese ánimo te aseguro que no le ocurrida nada malo a Kari —Pero Gatomon no le contestaba y seguía pensando en todo lo que ocurría.

Veemon se sentía mal porque Gatomon al parecer no le tenía confianza para hablar de sus sentimientos, ella era demasiado privada con sus sentimientos, pero ambos vieron que alguien se acercaba a la residencia Kamiya, pero no era nadie peligroso era Izzy quien venía corriendo y entro a la casa.

Izzy venia algo asoleado —Hola a todos, disculpe señora Kamiya me puede dar un vaso con agua.

—Claro que si Izzy —La señora Kamiya fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Davis saludo a Izzy —Hola Izzy.

Kari se seco sus lagrimas y le pregunto —Hola Izzy —En eso Kari recordó que Izzy tenía algo importante que decirles —¿que es lo que tenias que decirnos?

La señora Kamiya regreso con el vaso de agua y se lo dio a Izzy. Después de tomarse el vaso con agua les dijo —Davis, Kari debo contarles algo que les eh ocultado no solo a ustedes, sino también a los demás.

Kari y Davis se dieron cuenta de la preocupación de Izzy. Davis le pregunto —¿Qué ocurre Izzy que es lo que nos has ocultado?

Kari le dijo a sus padres —Mama, papa pueden por favor leer este sobre —Kari entrego el sobre que la directora le había dado. Ella quería que Izzy se sintiera con más seguridad y sentía que Izzy se sentía incomodo con los señores Kamiya ahí.

Los padres de Kari aceptaron y se fueron de la sala dejando solo a los elegidos para que hablaran más a gusto.

Veemon y Gatomon también llegaron a la sala. Ambos quisieron entrar ya que ambos también tenían dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Bueno ya puedes empezar a contarnos Izzy ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Kari se veía bastante preocupada.

Izzy empezó a contar —Pues miren hace aproximadamente un año cuando los humanos empezaron con la tontería de estar en contra de los digimon, que se empezó con la leyes en contra de los digimon, eso no paso desapercibido para los digimon. Varios digimon se enojaron y empezaron también a decir que los humanos eran unos tontos y que no merecían que ellos se hicieran sus compañeros y algunos estaban planeando venir al mundo humano y atacar a los humanos.

Davis le pregunto —¿Pero por qué no nos contaste nada de esto antes? Nosotros pudimos a verlos ayudado.

Izzy siguió con su relato —Es que la verdad no los quería preocupar, además el señor Gennai y yo pensábamos, que podríamos con el problema y buscar una solución junto con las 4 bestias Sagradas, pero…

Kari se preocupo todavía más —¿Pero qué?

Izzy respondió—Pero lamentablemente por más que habláramos con los digimon, ellos seguían viendo a los humanos como una molestia y las cosas siguieron empeorando cuando los humanos empezaron a lastimar o matar digimon, eso fue algo imperdonable para los digimon y muchos de ellos empezaron a buscar las manera de pasar del mundo digital al mundo humano para asesinar a todos los humanos, pero no solo a los que lastiman, insultan o matan digimon sino también a las personas que no les han hecho ningún daño, como ustedes.

Davis se sorprendió ante esa noticia, pero el podía entender a los digimon, ellos se enojaban ante la actitud de los humanos —Maldición yo temía que ocurriera algo como esto, sabia de que los digimon se enojaran por la actitud de los humanos seria cuestión de tiempo —El estaba molesto.

Kari intento tranquilizar a Davis —Davis cálmate, esto no es tu culpa, así que por favor no te pongas así —El seguía molesto, pero con ver la sonrisa de Kari se tranquilizo.

—Está bien Kari, gracias —Davis no se dio cuenta de que le había agarrado la mano de Kari, ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían las manos juntas, se sonrojaron y se soltaron las manos.

Izzy se dio cuenta de que ambos se sonrojaron —Perdón por entrometerme en tan linda escena, pero en serio esto es importante —Tanto Davis y Kari se sonrojaron todavía más.

Kari quería dejar ese tema —Izzy, pero dime porque esos digimon que quieren lastimar a los humanos no aparecen, bueno a parte de los que aparecieron hoy en el centro —Kari estaba confundida si los digimon querían atacar a los humanos entonces por qué no había escuchado de ningún ataque.

—La respuesta es fácil, esto es gracias a las 4 bestias sagradas. Ellos al darse cuenta de que los digimon cada día se veían más decididos a atacar a los humanos y que hablar con ellos no funcionaba, decidieron que lo mejor era cerrar el portal entre el mundo humano y el mundo digital —Izzy les había ocultado esa decisión a sus amigo, además había sido fácil ya que sus amigos en ese tiempo no le habían pedido viajar al digimundo, ya que ellos tenían varias obligaciones y no contaban con tiempo para viajar al digimundo.

Davis le dijo a Izzy —Pero entonces no podemos viajar al digimundo —El recordó que no pudo abrir la puerta al digimundo —Entonces por eso fue que no pudimos abrir la puerta al digimundo y tampoco regresar a los digimon.

—Esos quiere decir que ni con los digivice podemos ir al digimundo.

Izzy les dijo triste —Lo siento, pero no la puerta se cerró tanto para los digimon, como para los humanos ya que algunos que poseían digivice querían ir al digimundo para atacar a los digimon y eso hubiera provocado una guerra.

Pero Davis tenía una duda —Pero Izzy si lo que nos dices es cierto entonces por que aparecieron esos digimon en el centro.

—Pues lamentablemente las bestias sagradas se han debilitado y lamentablemente en algunas zona del digimundo las puertas al mundo humano se abren ya que las bestias no pueden mantenerlas cerradas y los digimon aprovechan la oportunidad de pasar al mundo humano, como lo que ocurrió hoy —Izzy se le veía preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gatomon dijo preocupada —Entonces debemos prepararnos para recibir los ataques de los digimon, pero no te preocupes Kari yo te protegeré —Gatomon se acerco a su compañera.

—No creo que tengan que preocuparse por eso —Izzy interrumpió a Gatomon.

Davis le dijo Molesto —Pero como dices eso Izzy que no nos acabas de decir que hay portales por donde pueden pasar esos digimon.

Izzy le contesto —Si eso es cierto, pero en esas zonas se encuentran digimon que apoyan la idea de la unión de los humanos y los digimon, que seguramente en estos momentos están deteniendo que esos digimon puedan venir al mundo humano y lastimar a las personas .

—¡En serio! —Kari se puso feliz al saber que algunos digimon, también querían que los humanos y los digimon pudieran vivir en paz, aunque ella sabía que eso significaba que en el digimundo estaba ocurriendo una guerra.

Los padres de Kari llamaron a su hija —Kari cariño puedes venir un momento por favor —Los señores Kamiya se veían tristes.

—Está bien, en un momento vuelvo chicos —Kari se dirigió con sus padres a la cocina.

Davis e Izzy se quedaron preocupados por las caras de los señores Kamiya, pero no querían espiar lo que iban a decirle a Kari, así que tuvieron que esperarla.

Pero Veemon le hizo una pregunta a Davis —¿Oye Davis por que te sonrojaste cuando le tocaste la mano Kari?

Davis se molesto ante el comentario de Veemon y se sonrojo, pero también Izzy hablo —Si es cierto Davis perdóname por arruinar ese lindo momento, pero me pregunto qué te haría Tai si te viera tan cerca de su hermanita.

Davis se molesto con ambos y les grito —¡Ya dejen de molestarme!

**Fin**


End file.
